The First Kiss
by Adrienne Cardoso
Summary: Por causa de um questionário informações são descobertas. Talvez um primeiro beijo role em algum momento, mas antes as crianças vão ter que aprender uma ou duas lições. Todos humanos. É inspirada no livro "O Primeiro Beijo" de Marcia Kupstas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo um: Um caderno idiota**

POV Bella

Eu cheguei ao carinha novo morrendo de vergonha, mas eu precisava, ele parecia meio perdido e eu pensei: Porque não tentar ser amiga dele? Talvez seja isso que falte para ele conseguir dar um sorriso mais sincero, às vezes ele parecia tão triste. E ele era bonito demais para ficar triste, ele precisava sorrir. A vida é tão bonita, não vale a pena ficar perdendo tempo com bobagens.

Ele estava com alguns garotos, mas mesmo assim interrompi.

\- Oi. – eu disse sorrindo e colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Eu estava realmente morrendo de vergonha. E se ele não quisesse responder as perguntas?

\- Olá. – ele respondeu de volta, mas olhava para trás também, para os garotos. Talvez eu tenha interrompido alguma coisa importante.

– Se eu te pedir pra te responder umas perguntas, você responderia? - perguntei receosa.

– Claro. - ele disse gentil. - Quais seriam?

– Toma. - entreguei o meu caderno. - Elas estão nesse caderno. Você responde e me devolve amanhã?

– Sem problemas. - disse analisando o caderno. - Preciso me preocupar?

– Não, altamente inofensivo e nada que possa sair de dentro e comer as suas tripas. - disse rindo.

– Isso é ótimo. A gente se vê amanhã. - disse e saiu acenando.

Edward é o cara novo que chegou ao colégio essa semana. Bom, ele fisicamente é lindo. Todas as meninas - tirando eu, Alice e Rose - não saímos atrás dele. Acho que já posso nos considerar amigos. Ele senta atrás de mim todos os dias e sempre conversamos alguma coisa sobre a aula.

Pedi que ele assinasse o meu questionário, pois ele é muito misterioso. Eu não sei nada dele, apenas o que a gente conversa da aula. Bem, eu sei o seu nome e a idade. 12 anos. Um ano mais velho que eu. Mas, não parece muito, pelo menos na cabeça, ele não é lá muito esperto, mas é uma ótima pessoa. Alto, bem mais alto do que eu acho que quase uns 10 centímetros.

Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber as respostas dele. Dos tipos de coisa que ele gosta. Comidas preferidas, bandas, esse tipo de coisa. E claro, o principal: Se ele já beijou uma garota.

Eu nunca fiz isso, não, não de beijar uma garota e sim um garoto. Meninos não prestam é o que eu sempre escuto a minha irmã me dizer, então eu os evito. Eu não quero uma pessoa que me faça sofrer, que brinque comigo.

Eu quero que a minha perna suba. Como naquele filme da Disney.

Eu quero que seja romântico e não uma aposta. Ele tem que fazer isso porque gosta de mim, não pra ficar falando pra todo mundo isso.

Não quero ser motivo de brincadeiras idiotas.

Bom, mas eu quase fiz isso. Se a minha irmã não tivesse chegado à hora eu teria feito a pior coisa da minha vida. Sou agradecida a ela.

POV EDWARD

Eu fiquei um pouco impressionado com a cara de pau da menina em me falar pra responder ao seu caderno, principalmente porque eu estava ocupado falando com uns caras para marcarmos de jogar bola agora ainda no recreio, tínhamos pelo menos vinte minutos, dava tempo suficiente para marcar um gol.

Eu nem sou amigo dela e já veio com esse tipo de coisa.

Afinal, porque eu falaria com ela? É uma chata. Fica puxando assunto toda aula. Ela não se liga? Eu estou aqui para aprender, ela deve ter outros motivos por trás de vir à escola todo dia.

Mas, eu não vou ser mal educado também, a minha mãe me deu educação.

As meninas são umas idiotas, meu irmão que vive dizendo isso e ele tem toda a razão. Não servem pra nada.

A primeira namorada dele o traiu com todos os amigos dele. TODOS. É uma falsa, uma pessoa ruim, pra não dizer coisa pior.

Eu que não sou idiota pra cair nos lábios uma garota, não quero ser traído. Ser motivo de chacota no colégio.

Coisa que eu não sirvo é pra ser motivo de piada pros outros rirem.

Então, talvez eu vá para o seminário. Acho que tenho certa vocação pra isso. E como tenho aversão a meninas isso não me afeta. Eu tenho aversão a elas, no sentido de namoro. Mas, não sou nada contra amigos. Mas, eu só conheço meninas chatas.

Aquela tal de Bella é a primeira da minha lista.

Eu sento atrás dela, pois não tinha outro lugar. Fica me tampando a visão com aquela vassoura, porque o cabelo dela é uma vassoura daquelas bem ruins.

Sorri para ela, mesmo que contra vontade e falsamente, ela nem reparou que eu não estava sendo sincero, mas isso é indiferente, eu não me importo com que ela pensa.

Coloquei o caderno dela dentro da minha mochila e fui com os meninos jogar bolsa, eu pensaria nisso depois, agora eu tinha que fazer alguns gols e me acalmar. As meninas me acham muito gostoso e elas ficam me incomodando o tempo inteiro, Argh! Às vezes é ruim ter nascido lindo, algumas não se controlam.

Toda vez que eu fazia um gol, um bando de garotas gritavam o meu nome, nem ligava, só queria era arrebentar com esses garotos para eles verem quem era o melhor.

A aula foi normal, como sempre, depois que bateu o sinal eu peguei a minha mochila e entrei na sala. A garota com cabelo de vassoura ainda não tinha chegado, o que foi um alívio para mim, eu precisava de uns minutos de paz antes de vir um interrogatório sobre as coisas que a professora tinha acabado de falar.

Ela era demente? Não tinha entendido? A professora estava ali na frente.

Quando cheguei a minha casa, sentei-me na cama, tinha que fazer aquela porcaria mesmo.

Algumas outras pessoas responderam também, achei gozado. E pensar que outros idiotas fizeram isso também.

O nome dela era o primeiro, também, se quer saber da vida de todo mundo primeiro tem que deixar todo mundo saber da sua.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois: Respostas

POV EDWARD

Bom, como prometi aquela garota chata, eu tenho que responder esse negócio idiota.

Primeira pergunta.

Nome e Idade:

Edward 12 anos.

Enquanto eu fui respondendo as perguntas, fui vendo as dos outros junto.

Bom, a Alice, o Emmett, a Rose e o Jasper já tinham respondido a isso também. E a Bella, claro.

A Alice e a Bella tem 11, o Emm tem 13 (o burro da escola, ele rodou no ano passado pelo que me disseram), a Rose tem 12, e o Jasper também tem 12. A Bella e a Alice são as mais novas, mas são as mais chatas, espero que elas melhorem com a idade, porque os outros não são como elas, na verdade ninguém é como a Bella. Além de feia é uma pessoa que eu não suporto.

A Bella é magra, olhos castanhos, e ela é mais baixa do que eu, inteligente, tenho que admitir, mas não se compara comigo. Uma pessoa que só se mete na vida dos outros. Concluindo: Aquela prima chata que só aperta as suas bochechas, mas isso é uma coisa que se ela faz eu arrebento a cara dela. Não estou nem ai que ela seja menina, mas ninguém encosta-se às minhas bochechas.

Segunda pergunta:

Signo:

Touro.

A Bella é de Áries, a Alice é de Peixes, o Emmett é de Peixes também, o Jasper é de Sagitário e a Rose é de Touro como eu.

Terceira pergunta.

Comida preferida:

Gosto de ir à fast food.

A Bella respondeu comida chinesa, tenho certeza absoluta que foi apenas para se aparecer, aquela metida. Alice disse que não come carboidratos, então cenoura e alface são os seus melhores amigos – Rosalie concordou com ela. Emmett disse que adora hambúrguer e batata frita e Jasper respondeu Pizza de Calabresa.

Quarta pergunta:

Músicas preferidas/ bandas preferidas:

São muitas, nem sei direito o que esta no meu mp3.

A Bella foi a mais idiota novamente, para variar, e respondeu Música Clássica, Alice Pop, Emmett respondeu Rock pesado, Jasper respondeu Hip Hop (mas, eu tenho quase certeza que é mentira, ele não tem cara de quem gosta de Eminem) e Rosalie disse que a sua diva é a Demi Lovato, então pode se tirar conclusões a partir disso, isso é Pop, não é? Eu não sei.

Quinta pergunta:

O que você acha das meninas da classe?

Próxima, você não vai gostar da minha resposta.

Eu quis ser gentil, mas eu achei interessante a resposta do Emmett, "tão bobas como essa pergunta". Jasper respondeu "idem".

Bella não respondeu nada, apenas um tracinho, sendo seguida por Alice e Rosalie, afinal... Elas fazem parte das meninas da classe.

Sexta pergunta:

Se você fosse um bicho, que bicho você ia ser?

Eu fiquei em dúvida nessa pergunta, eu não sei o que eu poderia ser. Nós não podemos ter animais aqui no apartamento, temos apenas um aquário com peixes.

Um peixe? Essa não seria uma resposta legal, peixe tem uma vida tão parada, parece mais um enfeite.

A Bella respondeu um coelho. Bom, pelo menos ela acertou em alguma coisa. Ela parece um coelho, tirando o fato de que o pelo deles é fofinho, e o cabelo dela é uma vassoura, eu já tinha dito isso, não tinha?

Alice disse uma fada – por mais que eu não tenho certeza se fada como um ser sobrenatural se enquadraria nesse quesito, Emmett disse um urso, Jasper um rinoceronte e Rosalie respondeu que adoraria ser uma abelha.

Bem, eu não duvido mais nada daquela garota.

Ia ser um leão.

Oitava pergunta:

Por quê?

Pra comer todos os coelhos e todas as pessoas que gostam de coelhos.

Com certeza a Bella ficaria muito braba com essa resposta. Talvez ela brigasse comigo e pararia de puxar assunto na aula. Acho que me livrei. As respostas dos outros foi de personalidade ou aparência.

Última pergunta:

Você já deu beijo numa menina/ num menino?

Beijar, claro que já beijei meninas. Primas, tias, a minha mãe. Mas, aquele beijo cinematográfico, de filmes a qual eu preciso fechar os meus olhos porque é muito nojento, nunca.

Eu quero ser padre, então eu não quero ter essas experiências terrenas, não que eu tenha medo de gostar, mas é uma coisa impossível. Eu não quero experimentar porque eu não quero que o meu corpo fique impuro.

Mas, como eles não sabem dessa minha opção, eu não quero que eles fiquem fazendo piadinhas de mim, eu gosto da minha reputação.

Então fui obrigado a responder:

Sim, várias vezes.

Como a maioria das pessoas deve estar mentindo, não passaria por um mariquinha. Duvido que o Emmett esteja sendo sincero quando disse que beija todos os dias. Quem daria um beijo nele? Pelo menos eu não faria isso se eu fosse uma menina. A Bella respondeu quase. Isso lá é resposta?

Graças a Deus acabou as perguntas, agora é só entregar e ver a reação da Bella e a partir de amanhã eu vou estar livre, livre daquela garota chata, feia que gosta de coelhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo três: O quase

POV BELLA

Bom, a coisa mais idiota que eu quase fiz foi realmente beijar um garoto.  
Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia. Vai ficar na minha memória pra sempre.

–-x-

Eu estava conversando na aula de matemática, tá eu sei que era errado, mas o assunto em questão era muito importante e animador demais pra ter que esperarmos o recreio.  
Estávamos eu, a Alice, a Rose e a Jéssica sentadas juntas. A aula era em grupo, precisávamos resolver algumas questões e o professor deixou a gente sentar assim. Ai, ai, adoro ele por isso, o melhor professor de matemática que já tivemos. Ele deixa a gente conversar em aula.  
Estávamos conversando sobre meninos.  
Do que eles gostam, do que não gostam, porque são bobos, porque são tão crianças. Nós meninas não, somos incríveis, inteligentes, lindas e somos maduras.

– Foi bom, molhado, mas foi muito bom. - a Jéssica relatava como tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo.  
Ela é uma daquelas pessoas que precisam de um cara para sobreviver, não é independente como eu e as meninas - Lice e Rose - nós conseguimos viver sem um cara. Eles é que precisam da gente, não a gente que precisa deles.  
– E o de vocês, como foi? - enrijeci. O que fazemos agora? A Jéssica é uma pessoa legal, mas é a mais fofoqueira do colégio. Para onde vai a minha reputação se eu digo para ela que eu nunca fiz isso?  
– O meu foi bom também. Ele me fez ver estrelas. - olhei incrédula pra Rose. - Fazer o que se o cara tem pegada? - ela disse. Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas a Jéssica não.  
– O meu foi uma experiência um pouco constrangedora, mas os próximos foram muito melhores. - nossa, até eu que sei que é mentira quase acredito na Alice.  
– E você Bella? - droga, ela não esqueceu de mim.  
– Bem, a minha experiência? - ela assentiu. - Foi... como posso dizer? Foi... boa? - isso saiu mais como uma pergunta.  
– Nunca fez isso não foi? - ela disse. Droga, a Jéssica tinha que ser inteligente?  
– Não, é que eu não quero ser apenas uma brincadeira para ele, eu quero que seja romântico, talvez um jantar à luz de velas, ou quem sabe a luz do luar. - disse imaginando isso. Seria tão bom, tão incrível se viesse ao mundo, ao nosso estado, a nossa escola, uma pessoa que realmente desse o verdadeiro valor pra uma mulher como eu e se apaixonasse por mim.  
Nesse instante entrou na sala um menino, com apenas uma alça nos ombros segurando a mochila.  
– Com licença, desculpa professor. - ele disse entregando uma folha de papel ao professor. Aluno novo.  
– Nossa, ele é lindo. - a Jéssica disse o examinando dos pés à cabeça. - Eu até ia para cama com esse daí. - ela disse rindo, cama, como se ela realmente soubesse o que significa isso. Às vezes acho ela uma pessoa muito vadia.  
Eu gostaria e tinha uma impressão de que ela tinha esquecido esse assunto. Esquecer de que eu não tinha ainda beijado um menino. Doce ou azedo engano.  
– Bella, você precisa fazer isso. Imagina você é uma adolescente de 11 anos, quase uma mulher e ainda não beijou na boca. É a mesma coisa daquele filme "o virgem de quarenta anos", você quer isso pra você? Garanto que até os seus priminhos mais novos de 7 já fizeram isso. - ela disse me repreendendo. Ela já estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura. - Você vai beijar um garoto esse ano. - disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Nós tínhamos um trabalho para fazer de ciências e eu faria com o Jake. É sobre o ecossistema. Ele iria até a minha casa e concluiríamos o trabalho.  
A Jéssica disse para eu aproveitar essa oportunidade. Que não apareceria assim tão fácil uma outra. Ela me chamou de feia? Mas, eu resolvi ignorar, eu tinha outras coisas pra pensar e fazer.  
A minha mãe nos deu uma carona até a minha casa, ela sempre me buscava.  
Ela nem saiu do carro, disse que ia fazer compras e que daqui a pouco já estava em casa.  
Eu fui abrir a porta e a minha mão estava tremendo.  
Fui me lembrando de tudo o que a Jéssica me disse.

1° Não fique nervosa, nem alegre demais, tente parecer indiferente como se ele nem fosse importante.

Abri a porta entrei e fechei, batendo na cara do Jake, seria como se ele nem estivesse aqui.

– Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. - disse quando vi que o meu plano havia dado certo.  
– Não foi nada. - ele foi gentil, mas deu pra ver na sua voz que estava doendo um pouco. Até senti pena, mas logo me lembrei do plano. Eu não poderia falhar.

Joguei a minha mochila na mesa e fui pra cozinha, eu estava morrendo de sede e também pra realizar a outra coisa que a Jéssica me disse:

2° Seja Sexy.

Quando cheguei na cozinha eu reparei que ele estava um pouco atrás de mim, fui até o armário de baixo, pra não fazer nada, apenas pra ele reparar na minha bunda.

Acho que deu certo porque depois que eu subi ele estava suando um pouco.

Peguei um copo e enchi de água. Eu estava tomando bem tranquila e depois eu deixei escapar uma gota pelo canto da minha boca e depois limpei com a minha língua. Ele estava nervoso? Não, ele estava apavorado. Será que eu assustei ele?

Agora é a próxima parte:

3° Se finja de desentendida, os meninos adoram quando são eles que tem que dominar a situação, tomar a iniciativa.

Depois eu olhei pra ele e sorri, larguei o copo na pia e o puxei pela mão pra irmos pra sala.

– Vamos lá, temos que fazer o trabalho. - disse sorrindo e ele não entendia absolutamente nada, o que será que ele pensou que eu iria fazer.

POV JAKE

Ela ia me agarrar, eu tenho certeza. Mas, eu ia gostar disso.

POV BELLA

Fomos pra sala e fizemos o trabalho, por mais que beijar um garoto seja interessante, o trabalho é mais importante, vale nota.

– Jake? - disse o encarando, mas ele nem olhava pra mim, estava concentrado então nem tinha visto que eu estava tão perto.  
– O quê? - ele ainda não olhava pra mim.  
– Pode me ajudar num exercício, eu não consigo. - disse manhosa, voltei a tentar ser sexy.  
– Claro. - ele disse agora olhando dentro dos meus olhos, acho que ele estava se aproximando, mas eu recuei e dei o meu caderno pra ele.  
– Toma. - disse e ele ficou sem entender nada, só balançou a cabeça discreto, acho que vou matar ele do coração daqui a pouco.

Acabamos o trabalho logo depois e ficamos ali conversando até que ficamos sem graça. Eu estava olhando para sua boca e ele olhava para minha, bom dava para ver pela visão periférica pelo menos. É agora, eu sinto isso, acho que ele sente isso. O meu coração vai saber pela boca daqui a alguns minutos.

Ele estava se aproximando, se aproximando. Ficou a alguns centímetros de mim.  
Eu fechei os meus olhos, acho que ele fechou os olhos também, mas na hora H...

– Bella, cheguei em casa. - a minha irmã grita e nos flagrou.

Bom, ele saiu rapidamente de perto de mim ficando completamente sem graça e a minha irmãzinha não fez nenhum comentário, para o bem dela.  
Ele foi embora logo depois e a minha irmã ficou só me olhando...  
Ela ia bater em mim? Mas, é uma coisa tão natural.

–-x-

Conversamos e ela me disse toda a verdade sobre os meninos.  
Eles não prestam, querem apenas destruir os corações de nós, pobres mulheres indefesas.  
Desde então eu tenho pensado seriamente em ir para o convento. Entregar a minha vida à Deus, pelo menos Ele vai tomar conta de mim e não vai querer nada em troca.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo quatro: Brigas

POV EDWARD

Cheguei no colégio, queria entregar esse negócio de uma vez.

Estava me fazendo mal já ficar com esse troço.

Para falar a verdade, eu queria estar presente quando a Bella Bella, se surpreenderia com as minhas respostas, então iria parar de tentar se importar comigo.

\- A MA. - disse animado. - Eu já acabei, fiz ontem mesmo. - disse. Estava sendo rezando para que ela ou abrisse e visse como minhas respostas.

Ah, claro. Obrigada por responder, como suas respostas são muito importantes para mim. Como você é novo ... - ela não calava a boca.

\- Dava para ler essa porra de uma vez? - disse grosso, eu estava angustiado demais para ficar com conversas que não me levaram a nada.

\- Está bem. - ela disse tremendo um pouco por causa do meu palavrão e abriu o caderno.

\- Você leu como outras respostas também? - ela perguntou lendo.

\- Sim, como pessoas têm cada ideia. - disse-me mais sobre Emmett, todas as suas respostas foram as melhores.

\- Duvido que você tenha beijado tantas meninas. - ela disse me desafiando. Com os olhos cerrados e as mãos na cintura.

\- Eu passei do ... quase. - disse com um sorriso, eu me referia a resposta dela, mesmo assim ela não se convenceu.

\- Ainda duvido. - eu fiquei muito bravo, ela nem me conhece e fica fazendo exposições.

\- Mas eu beijei, quer saber como eu estou aqui para provar pra você? - perguntei irônico.

Ela ficou sem resposta, mas logo em seguida deu um sorriso.

\- Eu quero. - ela disse.

\- Mas eu não vou, eu não te devo explicações da minha vida.

\- Você acabou de provar que não beijou nada, muito menos várias vezes. - ela disse sorrindo, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo que ela trocou de assunto.

\- Por que você não gosta de coelhos? - ela perguntou desanimada.

\- Eu simplesmente não gosto.

\- Mas eles são tão fofos, não podem "simplesmente" não gostar de seres tão fofos. - ela me disse encarando.

Ela acha que pode controlar ou que eu penso, que gosto ou não posso gostar?

\- Quem é você para dizer o que eu tenho que gostar? A vida é minha. Te liga garota. Se você importar tanto com a vida dos outros, se importe com a sua. - eu disse bravo, gritando com ela. Isso estava entalado na minha garganta desde o primeiro dia que cheguei aqui. Foi impossível segurar.

Ela ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, acho que fui muito rude com ela, mas ela me provocou e mereceu.

Caiu uma lágrima dos seus olhos e ela saiu correndo.

O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?

Sai correndo atrás dela, tinha que consertar alguma maneira, minha mãe dizia que eu tenho que ser mais gentil com as pessoas, finalmente, eu quero ser padre.

A puxei pela cintura quando cheguei perto o suficiente e nem me importei a maioria das pessoas que estavam vendo.

Um abracei.

\- Desculpa, eu fui uma idiota. - disse sendo sincero. Por mais que ela fosse uma menina mais chata que eu já conhecia, ela não merecia ser tratada desse jeito.

\- Mas o novato já tem namoradinha. - o Jacob, outro colega nosso disse passando debochando.

\- Já estão abraçadinhos, daqui a pouco tem casamento.

Fiquei cego de ódio, como ele poderia falar isso? Eu nem gosto dela, por isso me sinto culpado.

Soltei uma Bella e confesso que Jake me retribuiu com uma rampa na canela.

Eu ignorei um Dor e parti para cima dele.

Eu estava organizando enquanto ele me dava chutes, foi nesse momento que o nosso professor de matemática apareceu e separou uma briga. Nos levou para diretoria.

Senhora Mallory? Esses dois estavam brigando no meio do pátio. - o professor nos exibe com desprezo, talvez até com nojo, mas eu resolvo ignorar e prestar atenção apenas no que falamos:

\- Vocês dois acham que isso aqui é o quê? - a minha vontade era responder a um hospital e que eu tinha parado aqui por aqui, mas achei melhor para mim mesmo ficar quieto. - Brigarem como dois marginais. Querem brigar? Briguem longe da escola. - ela estava de alguma maneira nos incentivando a brigar? O correto não seria sério? Ainda acho que vim parar no local errado. - Os dois vão levar uma publicidade e só entra na aula amanhã acompanhada pelos pais. - ela disse e fez menção com mão de irmos para outra sala, iria ligar pros nossos pais.

Sentei no banco da outra sala, do lado da porta, então dei para mim ouvir claramente quando ela disse:

\- Eu sabia que esse romance de Edward, o menino novo, causaria problemas. Entre em contato com os pais dele e me passe a ligação Jane.

Ela ligou para os meus pais, depois para os pais de Jake e depois tivemos que assinar o caderno preto.

A última pessoa que eu precisava ver agora eu tinha uma infelicidade de sentar logo atrás.

Se você detestava Bella, agora eu sei como odiar.

\- Como foi lá? - ela disse se virando para mim, parecia preocupada.

\- Por sua causa, eu levarei uma publicidade e amanhã, só entrarei nos meus pais. - disse com ódio. Uma garota não pode tocar em que era ela é a causa da maioria dos meus problemas?

\- Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de complicar, mas o erro não foi minha que você brigou com o Jake. - ela teve uma ousadia de dizer isso. Eu não apóio mais ter uma cara dela. - Brigou porque você quis.

Essa foi uma gota d'água, e por incrível que pareça eu apenas levantei a minha mão pedindo atenção ao professor Hale.

\- Professor, eu posso ir ao banheiro, enfermaria, ir embora do colégio, qualquer coisa antes que eu quebre a cara dela? Eu tenho certeza de que isso acontecerá caso eu ouça uma voz dela agora. - disse com um sorriso e pausadamente, como se fosse uma coisa boa, mas na verdade até era, se eu não pudesse precisar ver Bella ainda hoje.

O professor Hale concordou, não acreditando muito que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

Talvez, eu tenha aparecido um cara calmo e tenha feito novos conceitos sobre mim.

Mas eu sou uma pessoa calma, tranquila, adoro os meus amigos, adoro os animais, nunca brigo nunca como pessoas, sou sempre sincero, odeio que as pessoas são mimadas por mim, então eu não gosto de pessoas, tento ser o mais agradável possível, estou sempre de bom humor.

Sou lindo, todas as garotas me querem, mas eu vou virar e elas vão ter que ficar chupando o dedo.

Existe uma pessoa assim, tão perfeita quanto eu?

Acho que não.

Eu levantei, peguei minha mochila e fui pra porta, sempre sorrindo.

Os problemas nunca são detectados por mim e nunca são metidos no meio, como pessoas que me colocam, querendo me ferrar.

Mas elas nunca conseguem, eu com minha cara de anjo e sempre me ajudam com que elas confiam em mim.

Eu sou uma pessoa responsável e inteligente, não deixo ninguém na mão.

Se você está dirigindo e fale com uma secretária, faça uma cara de doente mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida, consegui me ver no espelho que tem o lado da mesa dela.

Se minha carreira de ator não der certo, tenho que ser ator, com certeza ganhar o prêmio ou Oscar.

Ela me deu um papelzinho e me deixou ir para casa, disse que eu estava muito pálida e que qualquer momento eu desmaiaria.

Claro que a minha beleza, o meu sorriso não teve nada a ver com isso, já que a secretária é uma profissional perfeita.


End file.
